Ryo and Ruki Christmas Special : Peek A Boo!
by Psycho-kyugurl
Summary: Ryo and Ruki had finally gone out on their first 'unofficial' date but little did they know that more things up ahead that are yet to be discovered... I just wrote this out of boredom. One-shot fic.


Ryo and Rika Christmas Special :

Peek-A-Boo!!****

"You are late," Rika mouthed sulkily as the figure approached her with a rueful grin.

"Gomen, Rika-chan. I slept in this morning."

Her amethyst eyes boring into his with such intensity, making him feel as if he had done something without her acknowledgement. "That's a lame excuse." She spoke. But as time droned on, she sighed heavily, knowing that Ryo of course, was telling her the truth. "Fine, you are been excused this time but if you are late again –"

"Late…again? Does this mean that we are going to have a second date?" Ryo asked anxiously, all the while smiling meaningfully at the very thought of going on a second date with his precious Rika. 

At the very mention of it, Rika cast her eyes away, apparently appalled by his previous statement. _Second date…??_ Well, this is the first time they are going out alone but it's not like…well, you know…consider as a _date._ Ryo had insisted her company to the amusement park and he had taken the entire week to persuade her for that. He was pretty persistent and that leaved her no other choice but to agree or he was going to bug her for the rest of her life.

"Why did I agree to come anyway in the first place?" She murmured under her breath for the millionth time that morning but it was inaudible to Ryo who was staring into the empty space dreamily.

"Let's get a few things straight." Rika started impatiently, snapping Ryo out of his trance. "Firstly, we _agreed _yesterday that _this_ is no date. I agreed to come along to this freaking what-do-you-call-it place –"

"Mugen Theme Park."

"Urrggh…whatever name that is, is for my own sake, not _yours_."

Ryo merely nodded.

"Secondly, after today, you'll have to keep your mouth shut and don't you ever, ever _DARE_ to mention it to anyone or I'll have you slaughter alive."

"…" _This lady is dangerous!! But this is what I like about her…_ Ryo grinned mischievously.

Rika scowled and murmured some obscenities under breath once more. "And thirdly, don't call me by _rika-chan_. I don't like it, not at all!!"

"But, it sounds so…. right, doesn't it?" Ryo retorted. "Rika-chan, Rika-chan, Rika-chan…"

If looks could kill any human by one shot, Ryo was probably dead by now as Rika shot him murderous looks after looks from her lashes as is tempting to kill him with one blow where she would likely to get some peace.

_This guy is driving me crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"SHUT UP!!!"

Ryo stopped dead. "Why do you hate it so much? Rika-chan sounds very appealing. It was like music to my ears whenever I call you…Rika-chan…" He smug lightly.

"Another _Rika-chan_ from you and you'll be sorry that you were born into this world, Ryo." She warned. 

"Haih, haih. I'll make a conscious effort to _remember that_, Rika-cha – Oops, I mean Rika." He chuckled a reply, his voice heavy with irony.__

Rika sighed again. She had been sighing ever since she met this guy and had lost count how many times she did that. _Great, now I'm insane too…_

"Here, let's go." Ryo smiled and grasped her hand to motion her forward. She was appalled by his sudden boldness and was about to slap his hand away when his sweet, honeyed voice reached her.

"You couldn't be mad at me, could you, Rika?"

She was about to say yes but it then realized she was being too belligerent. He was after all trying to be on friendly terms with her but all she did was berating this and berating that. Besides, she doesn't want to spoil her newfound friendship by being sulky all the times, which was very unlike her. She had come to socialize more frequently with the other Tamers especially the quiet Henry and the gogglehead Takato, why not with Ryo for a change? Only lately, her feelings had become slightly out-of-controlled. Perhaps this was part of the element of growing up, she silently concluded. But little did she know, how very wrong she was…Fate had certainly played her part and the cogwheel hadn't stop spinning ever since their first encounter… Something is bound to occur soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The pale morning light reflected off the snow of every corner of street, bringing out the pure colour of whiteness. The first snows of winter were finally here. The morning was exceptionally frosty and she still couldn't believe that she had taken all the trouble to wake up early on that particularly lazy Sunday. _And it was because of you, Ryo._ Rika thought bitterly. _Or I wouldn't be here at all…_

Jogging a little to keep herself warm, Rika puffed up some warm air onto her hand and gently rubbed them to generate some warmth to her frozen stiff fingers.

As if noticing her action, Ryo halted in his track, uncoiled the long blue scarf from his neck and looped it around her neck. Rika shivered slightly under his concern touch and muttered a quick 'Arigato' before turning away abruptly to conceal her beeting red face.

"Feeling slightly better?" 

Unable to think of a suitable riposte, Rika tilted her head slightly, some of the colours had gone off for good by now; her hair cascaded to her right. " I would be exceptionally glad if you would just leave me alone."

"And why is that, I dare ask?" Ryo cast his ever-winning smile; his cerulean eyes twinkled with amusement.

Feeling rather uptight under those inquisitively cerulean orbs, she looked away and muttered something which sound like, "Don't ask." But being Ryo, he of course wouldn't let any opportunity of teasing her slipped away that easily. In fact, he was about to persuade the subject further before a wailing voice disrupted the almost romantic atmosphere. A voice so screechy, they swore it belonged to a child or an infant. Eventually both curiosities were piqued when Ryo spoke up abruptly.

"I sense trouble."

Rika nodded fervently as both began to search for the source of crying. They followed the wailing and soon found themselves in a playground; more or less they thought it was, blanketed in complete whiteness.

"Look, there it is!" Rika pointed to a certain blue pram, which was parked under a starkly bare tree. They floundered through the think snow, leaving trails of uneven footprints all over the slushy ground. 

When they leaned over the pram to take a better look at it, it wailed louder this time, a deafening voice that could entice just anyone's heart.

"It's a baby." Rika muttered.

"What's a baby doing in a freaking freezing park?" Ryo glanced around for any signs of the infant's relative.

"Beats me." She merely shrugged.

A lapse of silence seeped in before a rare smile was emitted from the corner of her lips as she caressed the infant's cherubic face gently and soon found the cause of its wailing.

"Here…let me help you," Rika said reassuringly and prodded the fallen pacifier back to its small mouth.

The wailing ceased almost immediately as Ryo breathed in a deep sigh of relief. If it didn't stop any sooner, he was sure he was going deaf. Rika however, straightened up, seemingly uncomfortable somehow.

"What are we going to do with him?"

Ryo furrowed his brow. "How do you know it's a him?" 

"Woman's intuition." She merely stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and then resumed her pace. "We can't just dump him here like that. Do you mind if we wait for the parents of this child?"

"How could I say no to a lady like you?" He jested and was rewarded with another infamous glare from her.

So, thus they waited and waited and waited… Half an hour came and went but with no signs of the infant's parents anywhere.

"Err…Rika," Ryo asked uncertainly. "Perhaps this child was abandoned by his parents."

A worried look lingered on her mien for a fleeting moment as she faced Ryo and answered nonchalantly.

"Well…that leaves us no choice but to look after him until his parents are found."

"But the amuze—"

"Oh, blast." She merely said. "You wouldn't mind a _third _company, do you?"

Before Ryo could blurt out his disapproval, Rika was already pushing the pram away and was plodding towards the direction of the theme park. Ryo had to quicken his pace to catch her lead until they were walking paralleled to one another as he tried to embark her on another conversation of his.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryo sat sulkily on the bench, which was nestled within the shelter of a tall and beautifully decorated Christmas tree, concealed from the eyes of the crowds. There goes his first date with Rika…_and the last too_…. He conceded silently. This was the worst thing could ever happen to him as the last glimmer of hope slowly fade away from his heart. 

Life is just so unfair at times.

He glanced over to see how Rika was progressing with the child when he saw her actually smiled so blissfully for the very first time. He could sense something different about her at that particular moment, her smile, her hair…her appearance…_God…she's an angel…._

And as he paced forward, his heart skipped a few beats. Damn. He was falling for her…like a pathetic fool. A mindless fool indeed. _Rika……_

"Ryo!"

He jolted back to reality. Blinking a few times, it was then only he realized that he was an inch away from her angelic face.

"_What,_ do you think you _are_ doing?"

"Err…" He hesitated. What was he thinking anyway? It was an awkward moment and the first thing that came to his mind was…

"Just want to see how's this little one is progressing." He feigned a grin and then proceeded to tickle the infant. But the next thing that occurred was bound from anyone's imagination…even he, himself.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelped with pain for the baby had bit one of his finger.

Rika could only be amazed and chuckled inwardly to herself. "Serve you right, Ryo."

"What??!! I didn't –" 

Disrupted once more by another annoying wail from the child. "Oh my…you must be hungry. Ryo could you get some food for the young one?" she asked, confronting the Ryo who was messaging his blistered finger and then scowled. "It's just a small bite. Don't over exaggerate it." 

"Small?" He laughed brittlely. "Try and see, then tell me about it."

She rolled her eyes. 

"All right…I'll get him some food then…" Ryo sighed and ran off and turned almost immediately when he reached a corner.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pesky little kid…ruin my first date with Rika and now trying to bite my fingers off…"

Ryo entered one of the store without looking at the sign which bore the letters big and clear, "LADIES LAVATORY".

"…damn…"

"YIKES!!!"

Unanticipated, Ryo looked up and a crowd of harassed-looking women stood rock steadily in front of his very eyes…_Oops…_

His eyes widened with surprise but before he could mouth his apology, they screamed and shouted and things were starting to get out of hand when one of them threw whatever within her reach to him, encouraging the others to follow suite.

"Err…listen ladies – I….could – explain - "

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He was kicked out as soon as he could muttered  'I'm sorry', these two simple words. Landing hard on his butt, the ladies slammed the door right in front of him as he ran quickly away for his dearly life, fearing one of them might do more harm than they did just now.

Edging further away from the ladies' lavatory, the by-passers shot him scornful looks as if he was a criminal who just caught red-handed but had fled from the scene of the crime.

"I'm INNOCENT!!!" he yelled.

Those who were staring with disgust at him, scattered away quickly, now feared for their safety. _Great, now they think I'm MAD…_

As he trudged across the amazement park with a sour-looking face, his nose tweaked at the strangely fragrant aroma lingering in the frosty air and he felt an instant recognition. Tucking his gloved hands firmly into his pant's pocket, he trod over, remembering that he was supposed to get some food for Rika.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What took you so long?" 

"Err…"

"Got lost?"

"Yeah, sort of."

Ryo handed over the freshly baked potato while Rika took it swiftly. 

She pondered for a while. "Can the baby take solid food?" she floundered.

"That's the only edible food I could find. Besides, he can't be sticking to milk everyday, can he? It's high time for him to be more adventures on food." He grinned, folding his arms and rested them against his head.

Rika stared uncomprehendingly back and then shook her head. "Babies _are_ supposed to survive on milk."

"They do?"

"It's a gritty fact but with your current intelligence…" she shifted her gaze to him before looking away, "Haih…"

"Are you mocking me? I, of course knew that babies survive on milks but look at him. He's definitely two year old, he can take solid food!"

Rika contemplated at his statement and then laughed softly to herself, "He couldn't be more than twelve months…"

It was Ryo's turn to rolled his eyes. "How do you know?"

She prompted to retort back but the thought was eliminated as soon as the baby started wailing.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let's try the roller coaster!!" Ryo gave a wild exclaim and pointed at the roller coaster enthusiastically.

"No, thanks. I have to look after the little one…"

"Aww…come on, it's not everyday we get to spend some _precious_ time together –"

Baffled, Rika gave a playful pinch at his arms. "Don't get cheeky with me, mister. Remember our agreement."

"Don't be such a party-pooper."

Rika could only heave a sigh. "Tell me, Ryo…Why did I agree to come here in the first place?" she mumbled out of the corner of her mouth.

Fingering his chin in a clever way, he announced with heavy sarcasm in his voice, "Because you like me!" 

"I _DON'T_ like you!" she yelled.

"Enjoyed my company then. I always knew that you couldn't survive without me."

"Forget it. I'm going home." She announced sternly and pushed the pram away.

Hurrying after her with unfeasibly big footsteps, he called after her, which in result attracted everyone's attention. "Sorry Rika-chan!! Please don't leave me!!! I love you sooooo much that I couldn't bare seeing you so upset!!! Oh, please forgive me for my foolish act!!!!!!!"

Rika face faulted. His voice seemed to echo and to his horror, everyone now thinks they are a _loving_ couple. Her face flushed at his remark and retracted her track promptly, glared at Ryo before pulling him away from the eyes of the crowd.

*~*~*~*~*~*

For the rest of the day, they roamed around the amusement park. All was peaceful except when Ryo got on Rika's nerves. Rika tried to ignore him but she couldn't, owing to the fact that Ryo had a really good sense of humour and he didn't seem to mind to babble on and off without her listening or not. Once in a while, she would peek meekly at him when he wasn't looking and so does him. And this went on until each caught the other right in the eye and he or she would lower their gaze somewhere, pretending unaware of their previous action and acted as if nothing had happened

It was some time before the infant's constant wailing broke the ice that had developed between the couple.

"What is it now?" Ryo asked curtly.

"I think he needs a diaper change."

"Well, go on. Change it for him then." He urged.

Projecting a look of substantial aversion, Rika picked up an extra diaper she found hidden inside the pram's pouch and promptly pressed it onto Ryo's hand. "Here, you shall have the honour of doing so, " she announced without any hint of sarcasm.

Peering at her as if she was joking, he was sceptic when she merely shrugged and slumped onto the nearest bench. His jaw dropped as his eyes shifted from the diaper on his left hand to the baby in the pram and then spoke in a hoarse voice, "You must be kidding. I know nothing of this sort and wouldn't have a single idea how to manage it." He protested.

"Well, Mister I'm-so-smart knows everything, don't you? So what are you waiting for? Go ahead and change his diaper."

He gulped. What's that suppose to mean? But knowing her to well, she's stubborn and once she made up her mind, there's no use protesting. Nuzzling his nose with his fingers and with the speed of a snail, he changed the baby's diaper with utmost disgust. Rika could only sit aside and watch him with a slight smirk. She had to kick herself mentally to suppress a laugh but at the end she could not control it much longer and burst with laughter. It was just too hilarious to watch the infamous Ryo Akiyama, a really smart student indeed, warped up in this kind of situation.

_Wait till the others hear about this…_she grinned evilly.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The day had finally come to an end when the last light finally vanished into the inky, darkened sky. The icy wind began to pick up its pace as flakes of snow began to sprinkle down in small amounts. 

Rika snuggled into the blue scarf given by Ryo as she pushed the pram out of the theme park, heading towards the playground. She had a feeling this child's parent would be there. It was getting colder and if she's not home by eight, her mum would throw up a fuss. _Better hurry…_

Hence, they sped up. When they entered the park, they could see naught under the dimly lighted night but a particular black shadow pacing up and forth under the same naked tree they found the baby. Hurrying over, she and Ryo pushed the pram with all their might against the unshovelled ground. 

"My baby!!" a voice cried out and ran towards their direction.

Stopping midway, a lady dressed in extreme black came up to them, hugged the baby and then thanked them hastily.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left him here, all alone!!! I will never, ever listen to that bastard again!!!" 

"It's all right, ma'am." Ryo assured. "Just make sure you don't loose him the second time. It's not everyday you come across two nice people like us who are willing to look after your baby." Rika nudged him softly at the ribs.

"I..I really don't know how to thank you two enough! May the god bless both you!!" 

"It's okay, ma'am. We did have fun looking after him, didn't we, Ryo?"

"Err….yeah…" that was all Ryo managed to utter.

"We have to leave now. Thank you so much." And she bowed low.

Rika and Ryo followed suite. 

"I'm going to miss him…" 

"Me too…"

The woman was about to push the pram away before –

"Bye-bye, onii-chan. Bye-bye onee-chan." 

Facefaulted, Rika and Ryo looked up and saw the baby who they thought, hadn't learn how to speak yet was actually bidding goodbye at them. A miracle indeed.  They could only stare after them with unbelieving looks.

Ensuing the departure of the woman and her son, the chilly breeze whipped and teased against her neck, soothing her in a way, giving her a feeling they will meet again. She then cast her gaze away and sighed ruefully.

"I wish I had say goodbye…"

"You already did."

"Well…"

"Don't be so upset. Look." Ryo pointed at the sky as a comet streaked passed above their ahead. Patting her head gently, he whispered to her, "Here, make a wish."

Closing her eyes, she intertwined her fingers and prayed silently. Ryo did the same too. 

"What do you wish?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." She joked.

"Touchy." He muttered. "If you wish not to disclose it, I'll tell you mine instead. I wish for….This." He announced cheerfully and with a flick of his finger the entire park was lit up in various hues. It was indeed a sight to behold but it all seemed strangely surrealistic. The fairy light that fluttered beneath their very eyes, seem to fill with some sort of enchantment. It was all too real, at the same time, too unbelievable for her. It was liked a dream come true. But as for Ryo, he was glad his mission was accomplished at last. All his effort were not wasted after all.

Rika stared and blinked a few times, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Seeing her action, Ryo laughed softly and whispered to her.

"How do you like it? Don't ask how I did it but it's for you."

Shocked at the news, she could only manage a smile and thus, hugged him. "Thank you Ryo."

It was first an awkward moment but then later on, Ryo encircled her in his arms as they stood for a long minute under the beautifully lighted tree. And what surprised her beyond all things when they parted, Ryo merely pointed upwards, gesturing her to look up and when she did, she smiled again and Ryo kissed passionately at her lips, muttering the last three words –

"Merry Christmas, Rika."

*~*~*~*~*~*

T H E   E N D

So, how's it? This is a fic dedicated to all Ryuki's fan out there!!! Guess what Rika see at the end of the fic? I'm sure all of you would know it!! *chuckled insanely* Hope you all enjoy it as much as I do and don't you worry, I'll continue to update the other fic of mine, "The Inevitable Fate". And by the way, "Merry Christmas!"

Signing out,

Psycho_kyugurl


End file.
